The present invention relates to baby bottle supports, and in particular to a baby bottle support which is universally adjustable to maintain a baby bottle in a feeding position.
It has been well recognized that infants and babies have difficulty in feeding from a baby bottle because of their inability to maintain the bottle in a feeding position whereby milk or other liquid is fed by gravity into the infant's mouth.
Numerous prior art devices are available for holding bottles including those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,051 to Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,337 to Valis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,985 to Herdman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,193 to Malvin and U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,505 to Dowd among many others.
The present invention relates to a baby bottle holder which is universally adjustable using a unique leg support structure combined with a universally adjustable ratchet joint.
The bottle support is adaptable for use on a variety of support surfaces including a crib, playpen, baby seat or the like.
Among the objects of the present invention is the provision of an improved supporting device for holding a baby bottle in a feeding position permitting gravity feed of the liquid.
Another object is the provision of a baby bottle supporting device which is durable in construction, is made with inexpensive components and which may be readily collapsed for transportation or storage.
A further object is the provision of a bottle support device which permits inspection of the contents of the bottle while the bottle is being supported.
The support member itself includes a hollow, cylindrical, frustro-conical member, having a larger and smaller end opening to frictionally engage and support a bottle inserted into the larger opening therein while permitting the cap and nipple portion of the bottle to extend through the smaller opening beyond the holder to facilitate feeding. The leg supports include an upper leg section, arcuate in shape, attached directly to the holder by a universal ratchet joint and horizontal foot members, elongated and spaced apart from the holder, thereby permitting stable placement of the bottle support in a feeding location.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent with reference to the following specification and the drawings.